User blog:DMUA/Spy's Sexelent Adventure: Tier 8-7 feats
Okay, so, remember when I thought that 6-C and 6-B wasn't an outlier? Not anymore. After several instances of basically no collateral in fights, tier 9 destruction being considered enough to force people to dodge, and people who shake buildings to the point of their collapse being treated as elite opponents, I figured that, we need new feats. But, would they be doomed to Tier 9? I don't think so, not quite at least. Tougmuu slams into the ground Feat is here He literally hits the ground so hard that it quakes, making Leawith go "WOAJ", followed up by him getting clocked in the face of course. We can safely say it's at least Magnitude 4, which is [[w:c:vsbattles:Earthquake Power Chart|6.309573e+10 joules, 15.0802413958 Tons, City Block level]] It's pretty consistent, actually. Spy is able to kill the gigantic Big Chungus via a backstab, some of the memers fought a building dwarfing robot, Spy and Soldier were fine fighting Tears, who could shake his temple and eventually cause it's collapse overtime. Not to mention King K Rool's casual crater feat, which just by looks, should be Tier 8. Wold goes boom A more recent feat, but, this is still a pretty good one. Though, the pixel scaling will have to be a bit wacky due to character models being cut off in some shots. Leawith in total is 783 pixels tall, while his head to his waist is 404 pixels, a discrepancy of 1.93811881188. Considering the spy is 181.6 centimeters tall, that would make the length from head to waist 93.6991060026 centimeters, or more on point, 0.93699106002 meters. Leawith's head to waist is 22 pixels, while Wold's gigantified head is 126 pixels, a discrepancy of 5.72727272727 times. So, Wold's head would be 5.36640334375 meters. |-|Wold= |-|Explosion= In the shot proceeding the blast, Wold's head is 156 pixels. The blast itself covers the whole screen, which is 604 pixels wide, making the blast radius 302 pixels. So, the blast is 10.3888064732 meters. The explosion is in the air, so, converting meters to Kilometers, ((0.01038880647/.28)^2)/2 is.... 0.00068831186 Kilotons, 0.68831186142 Tons, Building level Not an upgrade, but, consistent considering Willard and Leawith were at the epicenter and took basically no damage. The atomic Hot +1 The Atomic Hot +1 was a tank, crafted to make Hot +1 even more powerful. How much more powerful? Well, it does seem to vaporize tanks and planes upon blasting them, so, how much energy does that take? Well, considering this is the communist community, the tanks vaporized are likely Lend-Lease Sherman tanks, which weigh 29.94 tonnes, or, 29940 Kilograms. To vaporize something, it's mass times heat capacity times the latent heat of vaporization. In this case, 29940 times 460 times 6213627 is.... 8.5576556e+13 joules, 20.4532878812 Kilotons, Town level Edit Wait what the fork no Vaporization is a matter of just multiplying by latent heat you dummy dum 29940 times 6213627 and 247112.54 is 186035992380 and 7398549447.6 joules, together that's... 193434541828 Joules, 46.231965064 Tons, City Block level Well it's higher then base The Atomic Hot +1 nuke That wonderful verse soloing tank also does this. In this shot, the tank, which we'll assume to be the same sort of thing as before, is 27 pixels in length. The blast covers the screen entirely, which is 1000 pixels long. 1000 divided by 27 is 37.037037037. That times the length of the tank, 5.92 meters, makes the blast cover 219.259259259 meters. Now, to put this into the calc for getting explosions... 219.259259259^3*((27136*1.37895 + 8649)^(1/2)/13568 - 93/13568)^2 gets us.... 847.148103518 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ boom CICdrome nukes the memer base In chapter 32 of part 4, CIC uses the CICdrome's laser to vaporize the base the memers were using throughout the part. Of course, how big is the base? Answer is going to be a bit hard to get, so I'll need to use some clever tricks of cheap budget to figure out the size. |-|Base with memers= |-|Aftermath= Willard's waist to head is 115 pixels. The crater stretches to both sides of the screen, making it around 1000 pixels in diameter, or 500 pixels in radius, a discrepancy of 4.34782608696 times. Willard, being based on the spy, should have similar proportions to Leawith, so, 0.93699106002 meters, which would make the crater... 4.073874174 meters? Well, we have nothing better to go off of anyhow. 2/3 times pi times 4.073874174^3 makes for a volume of 141.605932186 meters, or for our purposes, 141605932.186 centimeters. Now, usually for instances for ground based craters, dirt is used, but in this case, we can see the ground is nothing but sheer stone. So, we'll just use the J/CC of 25700 raw to get.... 3.6392725e+12 Joules, 869.806992632 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ Not bad actually. Sure, I expected better, but this isn't any kind of disappointment at all. Results Tougmuu's downgrade slam 6.309573e+10 joules, 15.0802413958 Tons, City Block level Wold goes boom 0.00068831186 Kilotons, 0.68831186142 Tons, Building level Atomic Hot +1 193434541828 Joules, 46.231965064 Tons, City Block level Hot +1 nuke 847.148103518 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ CICdrome 3.6392725e+12 Joules, 869.806992632 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure